Beautiful Dancer, Ugly Jealousy
by Smiles1998
Summary: Song left parts unknown to reform the Ladies of the Shade months ago. Now, she's back! Only this time, a performer in a circus doing what she does best. Dancing. But a certain Dragon Warrior might be another reason why she's here. Much to Po's pleasure and Tigress's displeasure. Main Couples: Po/Song but later Po/Tigress.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Late-Valentine's Day everyone! I was just watching this video called **_**DANCE EMSMERALDA**_** on YouTube. And the one segment starring Salma Hayek caught my eye. I personally like hers' the best so I suggested looking up that video if you want to see what I mean. The video's by ****DufaelLenhador**. **Anyway, the love triangle PoxSongxTigress has been on my mind lately. So, this story came to mind. So, enjoy!**

Sān yuè èrshí…

The citizens of the Valley of Peace could not be happier. Within the next three days, their favorite festival, Àiqíng jié. The festival of love. Even the Jade Palace were excited for the holiday. In fact, they were even pitching in with the set-up of the festival. Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis were overseeing building operations, Crane and Viper were helping with decorations, Shifu was talking to the Valley's leaders about the events that were to take place, and Po (after some begging on his father's part) was assisting his father in advertising for his noodle shop.

"Po, my boy, remember what I told you?" Mr. Ping asked his son.

"Never eat imported furniture?" Po responded.

"No! Service with a smile! We need to give these free coupons for noodles away." Mr. Ping said.

"Wait, free noodles?' Po asked, slightly surprised at what his dad was offering.

"No, free coupons." Mr. Ping stated in an obvious tone.

Po mustered up the best smile he could. _"This is gonna be a long day."_

Luckily for Po, a certain tree snake spotted him. She nudged her friend and nodded toward the panda. Crane and Viper nodded in agreement, and then hurried to catch up with them.

"Hey Po! Where are you going?" Crane called out to them. Po and Mr. Ping turned.

"Po, don't you remember? You were supposed to help Crane and I with the decorations." Viper told him. Po was confused for a moment, but he caught on.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, guys totally forgot! You understand, right dad?" Po asked.

"Of course, my boy. I'm capable of passing out free coupons for noodles." Mr. Ping smiled.

"Wait, free noodles?" Viper asked.

"No, free coupons." Mr. Ping said pushing his noodle cart away.

"Man, I owe you guys big!" Po sighed happily.

"And you can start paying us back now." Crane said handing Po some flowers. "Go hang these up by the stage."

"Kay, why do we even have the stage anyway?" Po asked as the three of them started to make their way toward the stage.

"For the circus, of course." A voice from behind said. All three masters turned and bowed in respect.

"There's a circus coming, Master Shifu?" Viper asked.

"Yes, it is custom to have performers come during the festival. They should be here any-"Shifu was cut off by the sound of loud music and children's laughter. The four masters turned to see a male fox, wearing brightly colored clothes, a silly hat, and a necklace made of bells back-flip into the center of the Valley.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… Boys and Girls… I, Master of the Circ, King Mǎxì tuán, proudly present to you-"Before the citizens very eyes, the fox disappeared in a puff of purplish-pink smoke and reappeared not too far from the four masters. "Circ de Amor."

That's when the music seemed to grow louder and louder, along with joyful shouts and laughter. Pretty soon, they saw a large group of people entering the Valley. There were musicians, jugglers, fire-breathers, acrobats, and a single dancer. This dancer, a young clouded leopardess with violet-blue eyes, a red vest, light-brown sweatpants, sandals, and she held in her hand a red umbrella. Upon first glance, many upon many of the Valley's male citizens were in awe of her beauty.

This included the Dragon Warrior, but Po was in awe for two reasons. Reason Number One: She was probably the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Reason Number Two: Po remembered their last meeting all too well.

"Is that…?" Po asked Viper and Crane. Who were equally surprised to see the leopard again.

"I think so." Crane said.

"Is everything alright? Who are you referring to?" Shifu asked. After getting no response from his students, he followed their gaze and spotted the leopard, whom was happily dancing up toward the stage. "Do you three know that leopard?"

Before either of his students could respond, the leopard danced by. Po, though he didn't notice, blushed. "Song…" He quickly set down the flowers and made his way to the stage.

This didn't go unnoticed by Shifu, Viper, and Crane. Shifu turned to his two students. "Who is this, Song?"

"A few months ago, she was a part of a gang of thieves. Her job was to try and get Po to fall for her so the gang could have leverage against us. Not sure of it worked but anyway, Po and Crane and I went to her village to try and get the stolen goods back. When we were surrounded, Song stepped in and helped us escape." Viper explained, leaving the part about the Dragon Chalice out.

Shifu glanced to see the Panda shoving his way through the crowd to get closer to the stage. He noticed that the female, Song apparently, had already mounted the stage and was dancing in time to the music. _"It must have worked…"_Shifu thought as he observed the Panda's behavior. Without anymore hesitation, the trio of masters made their way toward their friend.

A few moments ago, with Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis…

The three masters had just finished building the stage. And were dismounting it. Mantis, once again perched on Monkey's shoulders, spoke up. "So, what do you guys wannna do now?"

"We should probably go help Crane and Viper with the decorations." Monkey suggested.

"If they were even there." Tigress remarked. They looked to find their two friends weren't there. Pretty soon, they heard music and laughter and took note of the large group of people entering the Valley.

Mantis chuckled. "Circus's arrived."

Monkey's eyes widened. "Wait… Is that-?"

Tigress and Mantis exchanged confused glances. Then they followed their primate friend's gaze and spotted her. "Song?!" The three masters exclaimed in unison. She mounted the stage, a flirtatious smile on her pretty face, and continued her dance. They noticed Viper Crane, and surprisingly Shifu join the panda.

"What is she doing here?" Tigress wondered aloud.

"Since when is she with the circus?" Mantis asked.

Monkey, about to voice in his own thoughts was cut short when he saw Po push himself through the crowd to be front-and-center. Monkey studied his friends face. For a moment, it was blank and unreadable, as it should be. But when Song gripped a pillar on the stage with one hand, extending her arm as she circled the pillar, thus making her hover slightly over the audience. And in turn, closer to Po, said panda's unreadable expression turned into a goofy grin and dazed looking eyes.

Monkey then remembered Po only had this expression once, about a month ago when he met Lu-Shi. "Guys," Tigress and Mantis turned to Monkey. "Check-out who has front row seats." He pointed.

The two of them followed his direction and gasped when they saw _Po_ standing front row. They took note of his goofy-looking expression and the fact at how he never took his eyes off Song. Tigress, it seemed, was the one most surprised.

With Po…

For Po, everything but Song seemed to disappear. He visibly smiled when it seemed that Song slowed down, her violet-blue eyes sparkling.

"_Song. She's so… she's just so… woah."_ Po thought to himself.

The music took a different turn. Song giggled slightly as she closed her umbrella and leapt back to the center of the stage. She did a sort of back-flip and drove the tip of her umbrella into the stage. With a smile on her face, she gripped the other end of the umbrella with her hand and seemed to spin in a circle around the umbrella. For part of the time, she seemed to defy gravity, but pretty soon, she spun down to the floor.

The music came to an end when Song stopped spinning, and just for an added effect, she blew a kiss to the audience. If the majority of male population of the Valley wasn't already entranced by her, they were now.

Mǎxì tuán appeared once again by Song's side. "Citizen's, you like what you see?" He gestured to Song, who at Mǎxì tuán's statement, blushed. The citizens, mostly males, cheered loudly. "Then you can see this adorable lotus flower again, in the Àiqíng jié's opening ceremony, performing La Dance De Amour!" Mǎxì tuán announced helping Song to her feet.

Before he could say anymore, a loud scream rang through the crowd. Po, who finally snapped out of his dazed expression, whipped around to see Mrs. Yoon struggling to hold onto her purse as Fung attempted to steal it!

"Fung!" Po shouted.

"Can't we just have a regular day where no one ever attacks the Valley or steals anything?" Crane asked sarcastically. Just as Po, Shifu, Viper, and Crane were about to spring into action, a figure leapt over them and landed in-between Fung and Mrs. Yoon.

"What the- who the heck are you?" Fung ask, bewildered.

"My name's Song. Now that formalities are out of the way; give this kind woman her purse back!" Song demanded. Fung laughed scornfully.

"You? A dancer? You gotta be kidding me! What could you do to me?" Fung asked, lowering his guard. This conversation did not go missed by the four masters. Viper shook her head in a saddened way.

"He just sets himself for these kinds of things, doesn't he?" Viper asked her comrades and master.

"Am I missing something here?" Shifu asked.

"Oh you'll find out…" Crane remarked.

Shifu, confused as ever turned his attention back to Song and Fung. Just in time to see Song smirk and say "Let's find out, shall we?" Before Fung could reply, Song delivered a hard and swift kick to his chest. Knocking him off his feet and the wind out of him. Still not finished with him yet, she scooped him up with the tip of her umbrella, and then quickly opened it. This sent Fung flying high into the air. Song smiled and then leapt into the air. She then delivered a hard punch to Fung's gut. This sent the bandit plummeting back toward the Earth.

And to add insult to injury **(A/N: No pun intended here.)** Fung crashed landed into a barrel. This caused everything but his feet and head to be trapped inside this barrel.

"DARN IT!" Fung shouted. Song smiled and picked up Mrs. Yoon's purse. "Here's your purse, ma'am."

Mrs. Yoon smiled gratefully. "Why thank you, child. You are quite skilled in Kung Fu." Mrs. Yoon complemented as she took back her purse.

The crowd cheered. Even the circus performers cheered. From a distance away, Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis were appalled to see Song perform such Kung Fu moves. Even Shifu was impressed.

From his position on stage, Mǎxì tuán smiled. "That's Song for you! Full of surprises! Am I right folks?". As for Po, if he wasn't completely and utterly entranced by Song before, he certainly was now. For he once again resumed his goofy-grin and dazed look.

Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis approached the others. "Did you guys see that?!" Mantis asked once they were all together.

"She appears to be as skilled in Kung Fu as she is dancing." Shifu remarked thoughtfully.

"Man, who'd thunk it? Right Po?" Crane asked. He was slightly surprised when he didn't get a reply. "Po? Po?" All the masters turned and saw the look on the panda's face.

Monkey snapped his fingers in front of Po's face. This seemed to bring Po back to Earth. "You ok, buddy?"

Po blinked and then smiled in Song's direction. "I'll be right back." Po said brushing him off.

Before his friends could interject anything, Po approached Song.. "You're just full of surprises, aren't ya?"

Song gasped happily and turned to see the Panda, smiling and arms extended. Obviously expecting a hug. Song smiled grew bigger as she leapt into Po's arms.

"I knew I would see you again!" She said. And, to the great surprise of Shifu and the Five, Song gave Po a kiss on the cheek.

Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and even Shifu's eyes widened and surprised and their jaws dropped. Tigress, however, was having a different reaction. Oh sure, she had the same reaction as the others did, but only for a second.

Now, she had wide yet silent growling snarl on her face, her claws were fully extracted and she was in the process of clenching and un-clenching her fist, and her tail was swishing back and forth in an irritated matter.

Luckily for Tigress, no one noticed her change in behavior. But, that didn't stop Tigress from casting a nasty glare at Song.

This didn't go unnoticed by Song. And since Po had his back turned to his friends, didn't notice Song's reply to the glare. In response, Song smile turned into a victorious side-smirk as she tightened her grip on Po.

**Oooohhhh, I smells jealousy a brewin' don't you! This story is gonna be good. Anyway, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm extremely bored at the moment and I got nothing else to fill time. So, anyway to:**

**Guest: I'm glad that you like it! And I like her too; I'm hoping they bring her back somehow, just to see what happens.**

**Pandamaster97720: I'm glad that you like it!**

**Wolfgangwalker12: Thanks! And I was hoping I would match up with the episode.**

**Dark Shade 75: Thanks! And I intend to stick with this story until the end!**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

Sān yuè èrshí…

Po couldn't be happier. Song actually kissed him on the cheek. _"Just like last time…"_ He thought. And hugged him, a little into the hug, he felt Song tightened her grip on him, which practically sent him to the moon.

Finally, Song pulled back from the hug. Much to Po's disappointment. But his mood quickly changed when he saw Song smile brightly at him. "Oh, Po it's so good to see you again!"

"I know! It's been months!" Po smiled back, equally happy.

Viper and Crane shook their heads to get over what they saw. Viper scolded herself for being so surprised that someone would kiss Po. Viper made her way over to the Panda and Leopardess.

"It's good to see you again, Song." She said as she and Song bowed in respect for each other.

"Likewise, Master Viper." Song smiled. Crane approached.

"I don't mean to be to nosey, but, whatever happened to your last traveling band of performers?" Crane inquired.

"Oh, you mean the Ladies? Well, after I took over and led them down the good path, they seemed to be doing well. So, I left them under new management and left." Song explained.

"Ok, so now explain the circus part." Po said. Song giggled.

"Of course. About a month ago, money was starting to get tight, and then I ran into Mǎxì tuán and the other performers. Mǎxì tuán explained that his last dancer had to quit and he offered me the position and promised me full pay. So, obviously, I accepted!" Song said.

"It was a good thing, too!" Mǎxì tuán said appearing behind Monkey, Mantis, Tigress, and Shifu. Startling them a bit in the process. "Our circus was on the verge of becoming bank-rupt! Then Song came in and saved us!" Mǎxì tuán noticed the startled expressions on the four Master's faces. "Oh, did I startle you four?"

"Sorry about my friend there. He's a couple of dumplings short of a full plate, if you know what I mean." Song whispered to Po. The panda chuckled at this. "Well enough about me, what has the awesome Dragon Warrior been up to lately?" Song said, smiling flirtatiously at him.

Po just smiled. "Oh, nothin' much. Just doing what I do best, being the most awesome Dragon Warrior, ever!"

Viper and Crane couldn't help but smile at each other at their friends' antics. Sure, he had saved the Valley on more than one occasion, but he had endangered it too. It was so obvious that Po was trying to impress Song, Viper and Crane decided to help him out a little.

"Go ahead Po; tell Song about how you used your Heroes Chi to defeat Ke-Pa." Viper nudged her friend.

"And if Song doesn't want to hear _that_ story, maybe you should tell her about the time you trained Prince Xi'an Po in Kung Fu." Crane nudged Po. Said panda, was now blushing.

Song giggled. "I would love to hear both stories if Po has the time…"

Tigress, being fed up with this leopardess, walked up to her friends and put a hand on Po's shoulder. "Apologies, Miss Song, but we don't have time. We have to get back to training. Right Master?" Tigress turned to her Master for assistance.

Master Shifu thought about this for a moment. He glanced at Viper and Crane who were looking at him expectantly, Tigress who kept stealing angry glares at Song, and Po who looked saddened at the fact that he would have to back to training but cheered up when Song smiled at him.

"Actually Tigress, I was going to give you all the rest of the day off." Shifu told his students.

"What?" The five and Po asked in unison. Po, although, was more happy then surprised by this news.

"_Well, that plan backfired on me."_ Tigress thought.

"You all have worked hard today, so you have earned the rest of the day off. But I expect you all to train twice as hard tomorrow." Shifu said. And Po, as he and the rest of the Five bowed in respect for their Master, he could've sworn he saw Shifu give a small smile toward him.

Tigress, a tad bit angry that her plan backfired, walked away. Followed by Monkey and Mantis.

Viper and Crane smiled and winked at Po as they followed their Master toward the Jade Palace. Po remained where he was. Song was smiling up at him, her violet-blue eyes sparkling. "It looks like we have the day to our selves, Dragon Warrior." Song said happily.

"It looks like we do." Po smiled as an idea came to him. "How would you like to spend the rest of the day with me? If that's ok with you, that is. I mean if you have plans and all-"Po blabbered.

"You mean, like a date?" Song blushed.

Po, who turned beet red, began to blabber again. "Well, I-uh, I mean if you have other plans, I could come back some other-"To shut him up, Song kissed Po on the cheek again. "_Time…_" Po sighed happily.

"Po, I would love to go on a date with you." Song said.

"You would?" Po asked. Song nodded. "That is… AWESOME!" Po said happily. Song laughed at this.

"So, Po, where should we go to start our date?" Song asked. In response, both her stomach and Po's growled. Yet another idea came to Po.

"I know the perfect place we can go for dinner! C'mon!" Po laughed grabbing Song's hand and pulling her along. Song was laughing the entire time.

With Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis…

The three masters walked in silence. Neither one of them felt like going back to the Jade Palace just yet. After walking for a little longer, Mantis spoke up.

"Anyone else getting a bad feeling about this Song chick?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like to see Po happy, but I just don't trust Song." Monkey said.

"I agree. How do we know she just isn't using Po again to try and steal something?" Tigress asked her comrades.

"Hey guys, look!" Mantis said pointing to Po and Song, who were laughing about something, running into Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop.

Tigress narrowed her eyes in their direction. Monkey and Mantis noticed this but didn't think anything of it. Then, Monkey spoke up. "You know, Master Shifu said we had the day off."

While Tigress raised a brow at him, Mantis motioned for him to continue.

"Nothing saying we _can't_ shadow Po and Song. You know, be there to help him if Song starts to show signs of… Well, you know." Monkey said.

Mantis pondered this for a moment. Then smiled. "I'm game. What about you, Tigress?"

Tigress was pleased immensely with the idea. But, she held her composure. "Agreed. We stick to the roof-tops though. That way we won't be spotted."

"That's a good idea." A new voice said. The three masters turned to see Mǎxì tuán standing behind them, eating a bean bun. Tigress, Mantis, and Monkey gave the fox odd looks.

"How long have you been there, exactly?" Mantis asked.

Mǎxì tuán shrugged. "I don't know, 'bout a minute."

"Don't you have a circus to run or something?" Monkey asked

"Oh crud, I do!" Mǎxì tuán exclaimed, dropped the bean bun, and ran in the opposite direction.

"That was… interesting." Tigress said.

"There's something wrong with that guy." Mantis said as he, Monkey, and Tigress hoped onto the roof-tops and ran toward Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

Once there, they spotted Po and Song, sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant. They spotted Mr. Ping approaching them.

Tigress, with her exceptional hearing, was able to pick-up on the conversation while Mantis and Monkey were just left to guess what was going on.

"Hello son, it's good to see you. Who's your friend?" Mr. Ping asked.

"This is Song; she's a performer in the circus." Po said.

"It's nice to meet you, Song." Mr. Ping said shaking her hand. He leaned over to Po. "She's very pretty. Is she your girlfriend?"

"DAD!" Po shouted nervously, blushing. Song just blushed a bit and giggled.

"I was just asking a simple question." He set down two menus down in front of them. "Just holler when you're ready to order." He said walking back to the kitchen.

"You're dad seems nice." Song smiled.

"Yeah, hold on to that thought." Po muttered. Song just laughed and shoved him playfully.

Nothing really interesting happened during the rest of their meal. Except when Po and Song once again started to eat the same noodle. Thus, bringing them closer and closer until they were at kissing distance with each other, but Po just kept eating and instead of kissing Song, ate her head.

Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis just gave the Panda surprised/odd looks, not that he could tell. Song, having done this before, just kept hitting Po on the head until he opened up.

When he did, her head was covered in salvia. Tigress, in all honesty, was expecting the leopard to start yelling at the panda. But to her surprise, Po and Song just started laughing as if someone just told a funny joke.

"Uh, what just happened?" Mantis asked.

-Time Skip. After Po and Song's meal-

After paying his dad, Po walked out of the restaurant with Song on his arm. He was in the middle of telling the story of how he defeated Ke-Pa. Song listening to every word intently.

Unknown to the couple, the three Masters were still shadowing them from the roof-tops. Monkey and Mantis making quips about Po and Song and snickering at their own jokes. Tigress, on the other hand, was watching the couple intently. Her claws fully extracted.

Just as Po was finishing up his story, music started to be played. Couples began pairing up and going out to dance in the Valley's center square. Song smiled brightly and asked Po if he would like to dance.

Though they were too far away for her to hear, Tigress could still tell what they were saying. Po was saying he couldn't dance and Song was begging him to go do it. Po once again refused in a polite yet shy way. And Song just smiled and said she would show him how to dance, and then she grabbed his hand pulled him out into the crowd.

Tigress was surprised Po would actually go along with it. But, the again, she has had a lot of surprises today.

"Let's just go, you guys. Nothing interesting is gonna happen anyway."  
Monkey said.

"You're probably right man. But I'm still going to keep an on here." Mantis said.

Tigress wanted to stay longer and keep observing there so called "Date" but she also wanted to keep her façade up. So, sighing in annoyance on the inside, she stood up. "We speak no word of this to Po or anyone else. Understood?" Tigress asked.

Monkey and Mantis nodded but Mantis spoke up. "How come you looked directly at me when you said that?"

Monkey just laughed as the three Masters made their way back to the Jade Palace. Tigress, vowing she would keep a _very_ close eye on Song.

Later that same day, with Po and Song…

Po and Song had a great time. Aside from the meal they shared and Song dragging Po out to dance, they went for long walks, visited various food-stands, and played many games the circus had set up. All in all, these two had what could be considered the best date ever. It was now close-to-sunset and Po was walking Song back to the camp site the circus was staying at until the end of the festival.

"Po, I had a wonderful time with you." Song beamed.

"I had a pretty awesome time with you, too." Po beamed right back.

"Well, here's my tent." Song said as she and Po approached a small red tent. "Will I see you around, anytime soon?" Song asked.

"I'll be around, helping my dad in the shop and with the festival, you know how that is." Po said.

"Speaking of the festival, you already know I'll be dancing in the Opening Ceremony." Song started.

"Yeah?" Po asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were going to… you know… come watch. Because it would really mean a lot to me." Song said. Her eyes locked on Po's.

"Of course I'm gonna come watch you, Song! Why wouldn't I?" Po smiled.

Song smiled. "Thank You, Po."

Po just smiled in response and then looked up. He frowned slightly when he realized it was sunset, he would have to return to the Jade Palace. "Well, looks like I got to go."

Song was also saddened by this news. "Ok, I'll see you soon." Song started to walk toward her tent and Po started to walk toward the Jade Palace, but Song turned around. "Po, wait!"

"Yes?" Po smiled as he turned around.

"I forgot to give show you something." Song said as she pulled out a scroll. It was the exact same scroll Po gave her when they last saw each other.

"You kept it!" Po said.

"I told you I would treasure it." Song smiled. "Well, good-night Po."

"Good-night, Son-"Po was caught off guard when Song kissed him. But not on the cheek this time. He was surprised by it at first, but soon just melted into it.

To say these two felt fireworks would probably be the biggest understatement of all time. These two's lips were burning with the intense heat and passion of the kiss.

But, all too soon, the two had to part so they could breathe. While Po was smiling like a complete and utter love-struck idiot, Song sighed happily. "Pleasant dreams, Dragon Warrior."

"You too, Song." Po sighed happily as Song seemed to float to her tent.

Po, still looking completely love-struck, sighed and started his trip back to the Jade Palace. "Woah, I've got to be the luckiest panda alive!"

With Song, in her tent…

Song couldn't have been happier. She just kissed Po, something she wanted to do for a long time. She sighed happily as she flopped down on her mat. "Woah, I've got to be the luckiest leopard alive!"

With Mǎxì tuán, in his tent…

Mǎxì tuán sat on his mat, eating a plate of bean buns. "Woah, these have got to be the best tasting bean buns ever made!"

**Yeah, in case you haven't guessed it yet, Mǎxì tuán going to basically serve as the comic relief for this story.**

**Next chapter, we get to see The Five and Shifu's reactions to Po's… well… you'll just have to wait and see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for reviews! To:**

**Joe5: **

**Chapter 1: I'm glad that you think of this story as a gem! And that's one of the reason's I put Fung into the story. I was wondering if anyone would find Tigress's reaction funny, and I was hoping I got their personalities right. That's ok; I don't really have a life either. Lol.**

**Chapter 2: Good! He's supposed to make you laugh! Yeah, beware the head-eating panda! LOL! And I try to keep it close to the show. And don't be suspicious of Song; she's a good guy this time! And I'm glad that you like the story!**

**The pizza man: Yeah, probably a glitch or something. Thanks! And yes, at the end there will be a TiPo ending.**

**Iceshadow911247: Darn, Fanfiction indeed. Who doesn't love comic relief? And yes… Maxi tuán will be like Shoo.**

**ShadowTeenGirl: Thanks!**

**Lou: Thanks!**

**This chapter is a filler chapter, but it will still be good! And it will introduce the story's villain! If you want to try and guess who he is before this chapter ends, here's a hint: He's already made an appearance in the FRANCHISE, but only ONCE.**

Sān yuè èrshí…

The five were just sitting around, finishing up there dinner, and talking about the day's events. The one that seemed to be the hot topic, Song.

Though they agreed not to tell anyone they trailed Po and Song, Tigress and Monkey had to keep silently threatening Mantis to keep his mouth shut.

"So, when do you think Po's going to get back?" Viper asked.

"He should be coming back pretty soon." Mantis said. While Viper and Crane gave him a confused look, Monkey and Tigress shot him a death glare.

But before anyone could speak up, a certain Panda walked in, a stupid-looking grin on his face. Viper and Crane smiled at their friend.

"Hey Po, how was your day?" Crane asked.

"Perfect," Po sighed happily taking a seat. The five raised their brows at this. Oh sure, he had acted strange on countless occasions, but never this strange.

"You must be hungry." Viper said as she grabbed a bean bun from the bowl and set it on a plate. "Here, have a bean bun."

"Uh, no thanks, Viper. I'm not really that hungry." Po said.

The five looked at the panda in a strange way. Then they, minus Tigress who just chuckled, burst out laughing.

"Good one, buddy!" Mantis said in between laughs.

While the other continued to laugh as though they just heard a hilarious joke, Tigress caught a glance at Po. He was just staring at them all with a puzzled look on his face.

Po… are you… _serious_?" Tigress asked her friend. This brought the rest of the five back to reality.

"Yeah. What's the big deal?" Po asked.

The five exchanged surprised glances. Po… not hungry?! This was a first even for them. Especially since Po was usually the first one to the table.

"Po are you feeling ok?" Viper asked in a concerned tone.

"Of course! Never better! Though my palms are kinda sweaty and my mouth is sorta dry." Po stated. "But other than that, I'm on top of the world!"

While the five were left to gape at Po, Master Shifu walked in. "Ah, Panda, good to see you." He turned to the rest of his students. "Close your mouths. You will catch flies."

While Po surpassed a chuckle, the five closed their mouths in embarrassment. Shifu turned to Po. "I understand you had a good afternoon?"

"Oh you have no idea…" Po smiled.

"I see. Now, I want you all to head to bed. We are going to have to get an early start tomorrow. We still have many preparations to do before the festival begins." Shifu told his students.

"Yes Master." The five and Po said in unison as they bowed. Shifu nodded and left to go meditate. Once he left, Tigress led the way back to the Student Barracks, with Monkey and Mantis following close behind her. Po started to leave, but Viper and Crane stopped him.

"Po, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Crane asked him.

"Of course I am! You guys don't have to worry about me." Po said in a reassuring way.

"Are you sure? Do you feel any other symptoms, any at all?" Viper asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, I feel pretty dizzy. And I'm a bit cold. And it kinda hurts to breath but I don't care!" Po said smiling.

"Were you with Song today, by any chance?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, why?" Po answered

Viper nodded at every word Po said and once he finished, she smiled slightly. She had an idea of what was happening, but she wasn't absolutely positive yet. "Ok Po, if you say you're fine, then you're fine. Just try not to act so happy. It's kind of creepy." Viper smiled as she slithered off.

"Right, will do." Po smiled and followed his friend. Leaving Crane the only one left in the dining hall.

"Uh, what just happened?" Crane asked aloud.

The next morning…

_GONG!_

"Good morning, Master." The five said in unison. Being directly across from his room, Tigress was the first one to notice that Po didn't get up. Usually he was only a second or two behind the five.

"Panda get up!" Shifu shouted to Po.

Tigress, taking matters into her own hands, walked over to the door to Po's room and threw it open.

"He's not here." Tigress told her master and friends, her eyes slightly wide in surprise.

"What?" Shifu asked joining his student at the door.

"That's not possible." Mantis said.

"Po, up before the gong?" Monkey asked.

"We'll go see if we can find him." Viper said as she and Crane left the Barracks in search of their friend.

"We'll help." Mantis said, speaking for Tigress, Monkey, and himself.

A few minutes later…

"Crane, are you sure he's in here?" Shifu asked as Crane lead him, Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis toward the Hall of Heroes.

"Yeah, are you sure he's not in the kitchen or the peach tree or anywhere there is food." Mantis asked.

"Viper and I found him in here. And he was doing…" Crane shuddered at the memory.

"Doing what?" Monkey asked.

In response, Crane opened the door to the Hall of Heroes. To the four masters surprise, Po, the panda they all knew and love (most of the time) was doing his chores. Viper, with a look of disbelief plastered on her face, looked on at Po.

"Po… what are you doing?" Monkey chocked out.

"Finishing up on the cleaning. Why?" Po answered, as if he always woke up early to do this.

"It's just… you… well… How do I put this?" Mantis stammered.

Viper, finally snapping out of her daze, smiled knowingly. She made her way over to Crane and thankfully went unnoticed by her master and friend.

"I think I finally know what's wrong with Po!" Viper whispered excitedly to Crane.

"What?" Crane asked.

"He's in love." Viper smiled.

"In love?" Crane whispered in shock. Then he thought about it; Po wasn't hungry, he woke up early, he was dizzy, and when he came back the previous night he had a stupid looking grin on his face. "Ok, I'll bite, he's in love. But who could it possibly be with?" Crane asked.

Viper rolled her eyes at her friend. "Song!"

"What? Are you sure?" Crane asked.

Viper just stared at him with a deadpanned expression and slithered away. "You know what, forget I said anything."

Later that day…

Training had gone well, surprisingly. Po had surprisingly gotten stronger and nearly took out a wall. Now; Shifu, Po, and the Five were helping set up for the festival's opening ceremony that was to take place the next day.

Shifu was once again talking to the officials, Tigress and Mantis and Monkey were once again over seeing building projects, and Po was helping Viper and Crane with decorations. In fact, they were pretty much done. Viper decided to use this time to confront Po about a certain leopardess.

"So, uh, Po… you never told us how your afternoon went yesterday. What did you do?" Viper asked.

"Oh, nothin' much. I just hung out with Song." Po said, throughout the day, he never lost that happy grin.

"Oh, so like a date?" Crane asked.

Po blushed. "Pfft. No, well it's sorta complicated."

"Po, I will totally support you in this decision, but I just need to know… Are you in love with Song?" Viper asked.

Po turned beet-red. "What? In love? Viper your crazy!" Po said as he hopped down from the stage with Viper and Crane in tow. "Me in love? Not this Pan-_daaa_…" Po sighed like a love-struck idiot.

Crane and Viper followed his gaze and chuckled. He was staring directly at Song who was dancing a few yards away. Viper smirked. "Oh yeah, you're totally not in love with Song."

"Did my head just explode? I can't feel my face. Oh wait, there it is… on my face." Po said stupidly.

Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis walked up to their friends. Well, Mantis just rode on Monkey's shoulder, but you get the idea. Tigress glanced at Po. "What's wrong with him?" She asked thumbing toward the panda.

Viper and Crane looked at Po and then at each other. They motioned for their friends to follow them. They didn't want him to hear what they were about to say. Once a good five yards away, Viper turned to make sure Po wasn't listening. He wasn't, so Viper turned to her friends.

"You can't tell Po we told you this, but we know why he's acting so strange." Viper smiled.

"You do?" Mantis asked

"Well then what is it?" Tigress asked.

"Po is in _love_!" Viper and Crane smirked.

"In love!?" Mantis and Monkey exclaimed in unison..

"With who exactly?" Tigress asked more harshly than she wanted to.

Crane pointed to Song. "Remember her?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mantis said.

"Oh leave him alone! Po loves Song, and I'm fairly certain that Song loves him to! What's the problem with that?" Viper asked in defense for her friend.

"Wanna go tease him about it?" Crane asked Monkey and Mantis.

"Heck yeah!" Mantis smiled

"Of course!" Monkey smiled.

As the boys made their way over to the panda, Viper rolled her eye. "Boys," Viper turned to Tigress, who had remained quiet for awhile, and saw that she had a snarl on her face and was growling as quietly as possible.

"Tigress? Tigress? Tigress!" Viper shouted and this seemed to bring the feline back to reality. "Are you ok? What were you looking at?"

"Nothing." Tigress huffed. Viper, who just happened to glance at Po, saw that Song had made her way over to Po. She had a flirtatious smile plastered on her pretty face and was dancing around Po in a flirtatious way. Crane, Monkey, and Mantis were standing to the side, snickering at the Panda. Viper noticed that Tigress started growling again and noticed that the reason why was that Song had used her tail to bring Po's face closer to hers. Song then kissed Po once again. But this it it was just a peck on the lips.

It then dawned on the tree snake and she turned to her friend. "Tigress are you… are you jealous?"

Tigress turned to her friend. "What?! Why and who would I possibly be jealous of?!"

Viper could not hide her smirk. "Could it be…Song?"

"Why would I be jealous of a thief?" Tigress asked angrily.

"Song is a _former_ thief." Viper pointed out. "And maybe the reason you're jealous-"

"I'm. Not. Jealous. Of. Song!" Tigress said angrily.

"Ok… I'm just saying that if you were jealous, it would probably be because Po likes her."

"What are you implying, Viper?" Tigress asked threateningly.

"That you don't want Song or any other girl near Po. Care to explain why?" Viper smirked.

"Listen to me; I am not jealous of Song! Nor do I care that she is hanging around Po! So I suggest you just forget that idea and get over it!" Tigress told her friend sternly as she walked away.

Viper glanced back to see Song still dancing around Po in a flirtatious way. Po was blushing and smiling like a complete idiot. Then she glanced in the direction Tigress went in. Then she smiled. "She's totally jealous."

Meanwhile, outside the Valley…

An all too familiar wolf was looking through a telescope and saw the pretty leopardess dancing around the panda.

"Sir, when should we prepare to attack the Valley of Peace?" A wolf asked.

The wolf lowered the telescope to reveal himself as Boss Wolf. Oh sure, you may be thinking "But Shen killed him!" But what happened was that he and a few other wolves were able to escape. And once he was all healed, he began to plot his vengeance on Po. Why? Well, no one really knows. Boss Wolf just has a grudge against him or something.

"Start preparing now! We attack the Valley tomorrow!" Boss Wolf ordered.

"Yes sir!" The wolf bowed and then left to tell the others.

"Finally I can get my revenge on that plush, cuddly, super soft Panda!" Boss Wolf exclaimed evilly. He then went back and glanced through the telescope. He spotted the leopardess once again. "And I know exactly how to do it!" Boss Wolf said and then began to laugh evil.


End file.
